


Set up

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Set up

Their sisters set them up.

They both are lonely bachelors.

Who are career oriented.

The date goes well.

The next one too. And the next one.

And they are dating.


End file.
